Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger
by monkeycyborgninja
Summary: When a criminal organization known as Team Origins invades our world from the Pokemon world, Professor Seeder must gather a team to stop them. With the power of the Pokemon they befriend, a group of teens become the Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger.
1. Prelude: The Pokemon Arrive!

**A/N: Hi, My name is Monkeycyborgninja. I decided to write this Fanfic for 2 reasons. 1: I had this Idea in my head and I really wanted to try it out, and 2: No one was reading my other Fanfic, so I'm taking a little break from that one. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Super Sentai Series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude: The Pokemon arrive!<strong>

Somewhere, deep in the Kanto region, Professor Seeder was working on an important project. He was typing diligently on a computer that seems to have been collecting data from a strange Pokeball. Now this Pokeball didn't seem that strange, the only thing out of the ordinary was that it was red on top and bottom, plus the button was red as well. When the Professor saw the results of the test he was running he frowned.

"No, no this won't do at all." He said in frustration. "The energy output is too unstable, there's a good chance the user would die. I must find a way to keep the power under control, and I must find it fast." He said as he unhooked to Pokeball to store it for the night.

"The only thing that can keep power in check is an even greater power." Said a cloaked man from behind. Professor Seeder turned around to see who it was, but was grabbed by the throat by the man.

"Umbramaru, w-what are you doing here." Professor Seeder managed chock out.

"You should know professor, we came for the fragment." He said in a menacing tone. "Where is it!" he said as he tightened his grip.

"We?" Seeder said as he heard an explosion on the lower level. Umbramaru's watch then beeped as way to tell him that someone was contacting him.

"_Sir, we found the fragment, we are now ready to start the operation_." Said an unknown person through the communicator. Umbramaru smirked at Seeder.

"Well what do you know, looks like your assistance is no longer needed." Umbramaru said as he threw Professor Seeder onto the ground. He then made his way to the exit.

"What are you planning to do, Umbramaru?" the professor asked before Umbramaru left.

"You know very well that what I seek is not in _this_ world." He said vaguely but Professor Seeder knew what he meant by it.

"Indeed, I also know that only Palkia has the…" He then realized what this must have meant. "No, you couldn't possibly have…" he couldn't bring himself to utter the last part. Umbramaru just nodded in response but that simple action made Seeder tremble in horror.

"And to salt the wound, we shall carry out our plan here for you to watch. You'd better take whatever useless toys you may need; for once we begin the entire facility will be completely obliterated." He said as he left the room. Professor Seeder then got to his feet and rushed over to a vault. He entered in the combination and took out a container that held three Pokeballs similar to the one he was running tests on, only each one was a different color. He grabbed the red one he dropped and put it in the container with the others. He rushed to the outside of the lab and was met by a sight he wished he would never see. Inside a humongous spherical container was the legendary Pokémon Palkia, restricted by some kind of red chain (**A/N: Yes, it is the Red Chain from the game.**). He tried to run up to the prison but was stopped by two black suited men. Umbramaru walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

"So many promising inventions in that laboratory and you chose to save these." He said in a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't need them if it wasn't for you and Team Origins." He said angrily but Shoumaru wasn't even fazed. At that moment a Team Origins Grunt walked up to them holding a box that contained a sort of glowing white substance.

"Sir, it is time." He said as he handed Umbramaru the box.

"Excellent." he then took the box and approached the squirming Palkia. He opened the container and held it up to Palkia. "Palkia, master of dimensions, listen to me now!" he announced at the deity. "This fragment came from the original one, with your all mighty power, open a rift to the dimension where the original one resides!" the fragment then began to emanate a blinding glow that Palkia seemed to respond to.

"Umbramaru, please stop this madness!" Professor Seeder pleaded but was just ignored. Palkia's pearls then began to glow and a massive beam of energy pierced the sky tearing it open. The rift that was made began sucking in a lot of the surroundings: trees, the lab, and even nearby Pokemon.

"What have you done?" Seeder yelled over the chaos. The intense suction made him trip and drop the container he was holding. It was then sucked up by the vortex along with a lot of the equipment Team Origins was using. "NO!" he yelled as his only hope flew up into an unknown world.

"This is only the beginning professor! It's only a matter of time now!" Umbramaru said as he let himself be sucked up by the vortex. Seeder just watched helplessly as what he was working so hard to prevent was happening right before his eyes. Palkia then broke out of his prison and rose into the rift as well. Professor Seeder, realizing what had to be done, summoned all of his courage and jumped into the vortex, completely unaware of what awaited him on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chap. was just to give a little back round to the plot. Next chap. will introduce the Pokerangers. R&R please, flames will be deleted. **


	2. Little Monsters in Tokyo!

**A/N: Ok this is the official first chapter where some of the major characters are introduced. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Super Sentai series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Monsters in Tokyo!<strong>

It was early in the morning when a boy with brown hair and fiery red eyes heard his alarm clock sound. He wasn't in the mood to get up so he hit the snooze button. He did this again when it went off again but gave up after the third time. He got up, took a quick shower, and darted to stairs realizing he was 10 minutes behind schedule.

"Hi Mom, what's up." He asked his mother in a hurry. She turned to face him and had a 'you got to stop hitting that snooze button' look on her face.

"You better hurry up Tatsuya or you'll be late, again." She said to her son in a slightly demanding tone. Tatsuya just shrugged it off however and rushed to get his school materials ready.

"Don't worry I won't be late, I hope." Tatsuya said as he grabbed a piece of toast of the table to eat on the way. "Bye mom, see you tonight." He said from the door as he rushed out of his house. He quickly ate his toast, nearly choking on it, as he walked down the street to wait for the bus. He was about to turn the corner when he heard what sounded like footsteps from behind him. He turned around to find the source of the sound, only to find nothing in sight. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened, in fact lately Tatsuya has been having the feeling that someone, or something, was watching him. After of moment of uneasiness, he continued on like nothing happened. He sprinted to the bus stop as fast as he could but was surprised to see the bus was already there. Luckily for him, a boy his age with short black hair and green eyes was stalling the bus driver.

"Listen kid, I can't wait any longer, I have to stay on schedule." The middle aged man said to the boy.

"I know but can you please wait just a…oh here he comes!" said the boy as he waved his hands to signal Tatsuya to hurry up. Tatsuya ran up to the bus and got on, finally getting a chance to catch his breath. He and the boy then deposited their bus fair and went on to find a seat. "Cutting it a little close this time man. You got to get up earlier." The boy said to Tatsuya, how was still recovering from his jog.

"Thanks for stopping to bus for me Ritsu, my mom would've killed me if I asked her for a ride again." Tatsuya replied to his best friend. Ritsu was an energetic 15 year old that tended to worry over things he thought wouldn't turn out very well. The two of them have been like brothers ever since either of them could remember, and they would always hang out when school was over. They sat down in the back of the bus and talked about how there weekends were. Two stops latter, another familiar face boarded the bus, a girl with black hair that barely reached her shoulders, and ocean blue eyes. When she spotted the two boys she made her way to where they were sitting.

"Hey guys." She said as she took the available seat next to them.

"**Hey Kaoru.**" The boys said in unison to their friend. Kaoru was a girl who has a lot of the same classes that Tatsuya and Ritsu have. She wasn't very sociable (Ritsu and Tatsuya being her only friends) but was very kind and likeable, as long as you stayed on her good side. The three of them rode the bus until they ended up a block away from their school; they walked the rest of the way.

"I am so glad that there is only one more week of school left!" Tatsuya said to his friends in a relieved tone.

"I know what you mean, I've been up to arms in homework lately and as soon as I finish one load they keep piling it on. It's crazy." Ritsu complained about his school work, as usual.

"Don't start slacking off yet you two. Like you said, we still have a week left so let's not screw it up by being late. Let's go." Kaoru said shoving the boys in the direction of their first class.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the mountains, there was a large building with black tinted windows and large antennas pointed to the sky. Inside, on the top floor, was a large room that looked like the office of an evil dictator eager to dominate the world. At the end of the room was a thrown that seemed fit for a king and on it was a cloaked man that was fiddling around with a minimized Pokeball. A grunt came into the room and kneeled down in respect to the cloaked man.<p>

"Umbramaru-sama, we have pinpointed the location of a possible fragment, but we have not gathered enough data to be sure. What do your orders?" The Grunt said to his master who remained silent for a moment. He then pocketed his Pokeball and stood up from his thrown.

"Send in one of 'those'. It should be able to recover the fragment with no problem. Now go." Umbramaru ordered the grunt as he motioned for him to leave. Grunt immediately complied.

"Yes, Umbramaru-sama." And with that the grunt left, leaving Umbramaru with an evil smirk on his face.

"And so it begins." He said as he sat back down.

* * *

><p>The final bell of the day went off and all of the students made their way out of the school. The three friends met up with each other outside by the flag pole as they always do.<p>

"Hey guys, did you hear. There was another monster sighting yesterday in the park." Ritsu said to his friends as they rolled their eyes at him.

"Here we go again," Kaoru said annoyed by Ritsu's obsession with the subject. "ever since those 'monsters' started appearing you always blab about it to anyone who is willing to listen, It's kind of annoying."

"But look, I got this picture of the internet of the monster, see." He said pulling out a fuzzy, unclear picture of what looked like a fuzz ball swing in a tree. Tatsuya and Kaoru just stared at it trying to figure out what it was.

"The only thing that picture proves is that somebody is a bad photographer." Tatsuya said sarcastically. Kaoru nodded her head in agreement.

"Face it Ritsu, these 'monster sightings' are all just a way for people with no lives to get attention, nothing more." Kaoru said trying to bury the subject. Ritsu had a mad look on his face, frustrated that his friends didn't believe him. But then they heard laughing coming from behind them.

"Ha Ha, those monsters are real alright," Said a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes to match. "You just got to know where to look."

"Hey, you're that transfer student, Seiji, right?" Kaoru said recognizing him from one of her classes. Seiji nodded in response.

"Yeah, that's me. So you guys are interested in those monsters too?" he asked. Ritsu nodded but Kaoru and Tatsuya shook their heads. Despite this Seiji continued. "Well get this, you guys know the abandoned factory?" They all nodded. "Well I heard that just around the time the monsters started showing up people have seen lights flashing in the windows and a strange man hanging around it. Two strange things happening at the same time can't be a coincidence. If your guys are up for it, we could go over to the factory now and take a look around, see what's up." He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Oh I am so in!" Ritsu said eagerly but then realized something. "Oh wait, I can't. I have to run an errand for my grandma." He said with a crestfallen look on his face.

"Oh well, what about you guys?" Seiji asked looking at the other two.

"You know what, why not? I got nothing better to do." Tatsuya said on a whim. The two then looked at Kaoru to see what her answer would be.

"Fine, but just to prove that this whole thing is just mass hysteria." She said mostly talking to Ritsu.

"You guys are lucky. I have to go or I'll miss the bus, see ya!" Ritsu said as he left the group. The rest of them then went on to the factory Seiji spoke of and hopped the fence. The factory was fairly large but nothing really stood out about it. To the naked eye it looked just like any other old building.

"So what exactly is so weird about this place?" Tatsuya asked as he put his backpack on the ground next to the fence.

"It may look normal but I bet there are some strange things happening inside. Come on." Seiji replied as he led them to the windows of the building to take a look inside. This didn't do them very much good because almost every window was blocked with some kind of machinery, but this fact did prove that somebody has been in there recently. The teens tried to open the windows to sneak inside but to no avail. After a minute or two of trying to find a way in, they gave up and made their way back to where they left their school bags.

"Well that was a big waste of time," Kaoru said in an annoyed tone. "All we found out was that somebody is using the factory for storage, probably a software company or something."

"Yeah, I guess this place isn't connected to the monsters sightings, oh well." Seiji said, a little disappointed that his suspicion turned out to be wrong.

"Yeah, I guess Ritsu didn't miss much after all." Tatsuya said as he reached down to get his back pack but was surprised to see that with wasn't where he left it. "Uhh guys, have any of you seen my back pack?" He asked as he started looking around for it.

"No. Are you sure you didn't leave it at school or something?" Kaoru asked, but Tatsuya shook his head and continued searching, as did she trying to help her friend. Seiji was about to leave the two but he saw something that caught his attention.

"Hey, isn't that your back pack?" He said pointing to the red sack that wiggling back and forth like it was alive.

"Yeah, but why is it moving." Tatsuya inquired, pretty sure that back packs didn't move.

"There's probably just a squirrel or a rabbit or something." Kaoru said, believing that was the only logical explanation.

"Well whatever it is, it better not eat my homework. I actually did it this time." He said as the group slowly and quietly approached his back pack, not wanting to frighten what was inside. When they got to it Tatsuya reached down and opened the pocket to take a look inside. He then found himself face to face with an orange, lizard like creature.

"Charmander!" cried the creature in a high pitched voice.

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"**The three of them screamed in unison at the sight of the strange animal before them. "What the heck is that?" Tatsuya yelled in both fear and confusion.

"It's a monster, they really are real!" Seiji said in amazement.

"I-I don't believe it. How is this possible?" Kaoru said completely blown over by the existence of the creature. The monster then crawled out of Tatsuya's back pack and walked up to the three teens.

"Charmander?" the monster said, but the teens partially ignored the its comment, as they focused more on its strangest feature.

"Oh my god, it's on FIRE!" Tatsuya yelled as he pointed to the flame on the monsters tail.

"Quick put it out!" Kaoru said as she handed Tatsuya her water bottle. Tatsuya got up and shot some water at it, but the monster just dodged in fright.

"Charmander! Char-Char-Charmander!" it said as it ran from the sprays of water.

"Come on, hold still!" Tatsuya yelled as he continued to chase it. Eventually the monster got tired of being and chased and decided to face Tatsuya instead.

"CHAAAAAAAAR-MANDER!" it yelled as it breathed a large amount of fire at Tatsuya. Luckily he got out of the way just in time but he dropped the water bottle in the process.

"Tatsuya! Are you ok!" Kaoru said as she and Seiji rushed to his aid.

"I just got flamethrowered by a fire breathing lizard thing, what do you think!" He said angrily as his friends helped him up.

"Char-Charmander." The monster said as he kicked the water bottle. It then walked up to Tatsuya with a sorry look on its face. "Charmander-Char."

"I think it's trying to say it's sorry to you." Seiji said. At first Tatsuya had half a mind to kick it to kingdom come, but when he saw the sincerity in the monsters eyes he couldn't help but forgive it.

"I'm sorry too little guy, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He said as he patted the monster on the head. This made it happy so it jumped onto Tatsuya playfully. "Hey stop, that tickles." He said as he playfully wrestled with the creature.

"You know this thing is actually kind of cute once you get used to him." Kaoru said as she petted it while it sat on Tatsuya's lap.

"Yeah, when it's not spitting fire on people." Seiji joked which got a laugh out of the others. All of a sudden the monster got up and started running towards the factory.

"Hey where are you going?" Tatsuya asked his new little friend.

"Charmander-Char!" it said motioning the others to follow it. The three then proceeded to do so, wondering what exactly it wanted them to see. They followed it to the other side of the building to find the monster pushing a brick like it was a button. And to their surprise the wall flew up revealing a staircase.

"Whoa, Ritsu's going to freak when he hears about what he missed." Tatsuya said as he started down the metal stairs. After a short walk the group came upon a dead end but then the creature took a rock and threw it at the wall apparently hitting another hidden button. The wall flung open to reveal what looked like a forest inside the building. There were trees and rocks and even a lake at the center. The three teens marveled at the sight.

"Is this where you live Charmander?" Tatsuya asked kneeling down to its level.

"You gave it a name?" Seiji asked surprised.

"He named himself, all he says is Charmander. You'd have to be crazy not to call it that." Tatsuya explained. Seiji decided to leave it at that.

"Chaaaarmander!" Charmander yelled as if calling for someone. And a few seconds later two more monsters appeared, one from out of the lake and the other from out of a bush. One was a small (but still oddly sized) blue turtle with a long fluffy tail and a red shell. The other was the oddest out of the bunch with an egg shaped body with two black stripes across its body and a lightning bold shape on its chest. It also had large forearms, short, stumpy legs and horns on its head that resembled the prongs on a spark plug.

"Squirtle-Squirt." Greeted the turtle monster to Charmander.

"Bee-bee" said the yellow monster in the same friendly tone.

"Wow, this place is crawling with monsters." Tatsuya said as he watched the creatures greet each other. The turtle and the Plug finally noticed the group's presence and became defensive.

"Awwww, that turtle's so cute." Kaoru said as she kneeled down to pet the turtle. A smile appeared on its face, seeming to enjoy the attention, so it had no protests when Kaoru picked it up and held it like she would a puppy or a kitten. "Wow, its tail is soft and fluffy. Who would've thought?" she said as she began to pet said tail gently.

"Man, these things are actually pretty cool." Tatsuya said as Charmander stood on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but what exactly are they?" Seiji asked as he fiddled with the plug monsters horns, and it was not happy about it.

"Bee-Bee-BEE!" It said as it punched Seiji in the gut, causing him to fall backwards. Tatsuya and Kaoru sweat dropped. Suddenly they heard a door open and footsteps coming their way.

"OK guys, soups on." Said a man with a lab coat on. "Hey, what are you kids doing in here!" he exclaimed when he noticed the trio.

"Uhhhhh, well…" Tatsuya said trying to think of an explanation, but came up with nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the story begins. Next chap. will have a fight scene in it. R&R please.**


	3. Worriers Assemble, Let the Battle Begin!

**A/N: Nothing really to say here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Super Sentai Series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Worriers Assemble, Let the battle begin!<strong>

"Ohh, so Charmander lead you here through the emergency escape route." The man said as he gave the bowls of food he holding to the little monsters. "I never would have guessed. Pokémon never cease to amaze me." He said as he turned back to the teens.

"Pokémon?" Tatsuya said not familiar with the word.

"Yeah, that's what these creatures are called. I should know I study them. I'm Professor Seeder by the way, what are your names." He asked.

"My name Akamatsu Tatsuya." Tatsuya said.

"I'm Miyagi Kaoru, nice to meet you." Kaoru said.

"And my name is Nataga Seiji." Seiji said ending the introductions.

"So what exactly are Pokémon?" Tatsuya asked.

"And where did they come from?" Kaoru asked as well.

"And why have they been appearing all around town lately?" Seiji added. Professor Seeder smiled at their curiosity.

"Well, Pokémon are very strange creatures with extraordinary powers. Some keep them as pets, but some pin them against each other in exciting battles. These three are known as Charmander, Squirtle, and Elekid. As of late there have been over six hundred species of Pokémon discovered, all very unique. Where I come from Pokémon are as common as a bird or a squirrel." The Professor explained, but this just aroused more questions.

"And where exactly are you from?" Seiji asked, catching The Professor off guard. He seemed a little hesitant to answer, after all he only explained what Pokémon where because they already had so much contact with them. He thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Well…" He was cut off by the sound of an alarm. He ran over to the door, pushed a button, and exited the room. The trio and the Pokémon followed, confused by the sudden alert. They found him on a computer that had an oversized screen with an image of a strange purple, humanoid creature attacking the city. "Oh no, not now. They can't be making a move so soon, I'm not ready." He said discouraged as he got up from his seat and began to pace.

"Is there something wrong?" Tatsuya asked but he got no response.

"If there is, can we do something to help?" Kaoru offered.

"No, No there's nothing that you three could possib…" He was interrupted by Charmander jumping on Tatsuya's shoulder.

"Charmander-Char!" it said with determination it its eyes. Professor Seeder looked at the other Pokémon to find they had the same look on their faces as well. He knew what they were thinking, and realized there was no other choice.

"Actually, there is a way you three can help." He said as he rushed over to some kind of vault. He pushed in the combination for it and got out a silver container. He walked over to the trio opening the container up and showing them what was inside. "These are called Pokechangers." He said referring to the four colored balls inside the box. "Take one each." He said to them. The teens did what they were told, grabbing the one closest to them. Tatsuya took the red ball, Seiji took the yellow ball, and Kaoru took the blue ball.

"So, what exactly are these things supposed to do?" Tatsuya asked as he fiddled around with the red ball. Then, without warning, Charmander pressed the little button on it and the ball then grew three times its size. But what really surprised him was that when the Pokechanger opened Charmander was converted into energy and disappeared into the ball. "Whoa, what happened to Charmander?" Tatsuya asked worried about the lizard Pokemon.

"Don't worry, Charmander's fine, he's just inside the Pokechanger." Professor Seeder explained. Squirtle and Elekid then got inside their Pokechangers as well. Professor Seeder went over to his computer and began typing. "Ok, the disturbance seems to be downtown near the train station, you guys know where that is right?" he asked.

"Yeah we know where it is, but what exactly do you want us to do?" Seiji asked not wanting to be left in the dark.

"I'll explain the details to you later, just know an evil syndicate called Team Origins is going to be attacking the city and you three will have to fight them." He explained gaining questioning expressions from the teens.

"Us fight, how can we fight? We're just high schoolers." Kaoru protested wondering how he could think they could fight against any threat.

"That's where the Pokechangers come in." He said. "Just believe in your Pokemon, throw the Pokechangers, and you will obtain all the power you need to protect this city, and the world." Professor Seeder waited a moment for an answer, practically praying that they would agree to it.

"Well, I don't really understand it all, but I'll give it a shot." Seiji said determination in his voice.

"We'll definitely try our best Professor." Kaoru added.

"Alright guys, let's go show those Team Origins creeps what for." Tatsuya said. The other two nodded and they all rushed out of the factory.

* * *

><p>Downtown an army of robots with large round heads that looked like black Pokeballs slightly turned to their sides where attacking the train station. They were lead by a strange humanoid creature with purple fur and rat like features (<strong>AN: he's supposed to look like a Rattata**).

"Ha Ha Ha, I love the sound of panic in the morning." The Rat creature said in a high-pitched squeaky voice. "At this rate it'll only be a matter of time before the fragment reveals it's self. Come on Pokedroids pick up the pace." He ordered. The Pokedroids then began to attack the people at a faster rate. It was at this moment that the trio arrived at the scene.

"Stop right there!" Tatsuya said when he saw what the creatures were doing. The Rat monster turned around to see who spoke and laughed when he realized who it was.

"Ha Ha Ha, oh and who's going to make me, you three? Fat chance!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Grrrr, let's show him guys!" He said as he took out his Pokechanger.

"**Right!**" The other two said as they did the same. They pushed the buttons on the balls to make them grow and pulled their arms back to through them as Professor Seeder instructed.

"Well, here it goes!" Tatsuya said a little bit nervously. The three teens then threw the Pokechangers into the air and they opened up to have a burst of energy come out of each of them. The energy momentarily took shape as their respective Pokemon but then reverted back into energy and covered the trio's bodies. When the energy cleared what was left behind where colorful, full body suits made of a spandex like material, and helmets. Tatsuya had a red suit and a helmet with Charmander's blue eyes just over the visor. Seiji had a yellow suit and a helmet with Elekid's eyes above the visor and Elekid's prong like horns on the top. Kaoru had a blue suit with a skirt on it, to show she was a girl, and a helmet with Squirtle's red eyes above the visor. They all had Pokeball symbols on their chests and gold colored belts with their respective elemental symbol as the belt buckle (A/N: think of the energy cards from the Pokemon trading card game).

"Whoa, check us out!" Tatsuya said admiring the suit he now had on.

"We're like superheroes!" Kaoru said in the same amazed tone.

"Ok, this is officially the weirdest day of my life." Seiji said in a less then excited tone.

"Heh, don't get to confident." The Rat monster said to them. "Pokedroids, get them!" he ordered. The Pokedroids charged at the suited worriers and they did the same. They fought their way through dozens of Pokedroids but no matter how many they knocked down more just kept coming at them.

"There's too many of them!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Seiji said sarcastically. Then all of a sudden their belts began to glow and out came some strange looking items.

"What are these?" Seiji asked.

"I think they're weapons." Kaoru answered.

"Alright, let's do this. Fire Daggers!" Tatsuya said holding two Daggers whose blades resembled flames.

"Electro Taser!" Seiji said holding two weapons that resembled Elekid's prong horns.

"Water Shooter!" Kaoru said holding a medium sized gun that looked like an empty blue turtle shell. The teens then proceeded to continue fighting the Pokedroids. Tatsuya used his Fire Daggers to hack and slash at the foes and eventually figured out that if he concentrated hard enough he could shoot fire out of them, which he did to finish them off. Seiji charged his Electro Tasers with electricity and tased the Pokedroids relentlessly, and even tased the ground to let out a shock wave attack when it got to crowded. Kaoru used her Water Shooter to blast the Pokedroids with super pressurized water. She either did this in rapid fire or charged it up for a bigger blast. Once all the Pokedroids were defeated all that was left to do was defeat the Rat monster.

"Don't think just because you beat the Pokedroids that you'll be able to defeat me, Korattahito so easily." He said confidently, but the trio didn't buy it.

"Oh yeah, well take this." Kaoru said as she shot water bullets at him but to her surprise he zipped right passed them all and rammed the teens with a Quick Attack. They all then struggled to recuperate.

"Grrr, why you… Electro Taser!" He said as he charged forward with his weapons in hand.

"Ha, try this. Tackle!" Korattahito said as he charged forward as well and rammed into Seiji sending him flying back. He landed on the ground unable to get up.

"Seiji! Take this you stupid rat! Fire Daggers!" Tatsuya said as he attacked Korattahito with his Fire Daggers, Korattahito got angry at this comment.

"Why you little brat! Bite!" he said as he bit the hand that Tatsuya was about to strike him with.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Tatsuya yelled in pain as Korattahito's jaws clamped harder on his hand. He then threw Tatsuya to where the others were lying. The three of them were trying to get back up but it was no use. Korattahito then prepared to finish them off.

"Ha Ha Ha, is that really the best you can do?" he mocked as he approached them. "Well no matter, it's time to end this." he said as prepared himself to deliver the final blow. Suddenly the three worriers began to glow their respective colors, and the brighter they glowed the stronger they felt. Korattahito was alarmed by this. "Oh no, don't tell me that… their special abilities are activating!" He said worriedly as the three teens got up feeling stronger than ever. "I-I better finish this quick. Tackle!" he then charged forward with another tackle attack just to be stopped by Seiji holding his hand out. Korattahito ran in place for a while until Seiji began to counter attack.

"Take this! Electro Taser, Thunder Punch!" the electricity that generated in the taser then surrounded his fist as he punched Korattahito in the gut sending him back a spell. Just as he was about to get up, Kaoru stepped up to the plate.

"Payback time! Water Blaster, Water Pulse!" she charged up her weapon and shot out a large ball of water that knocked him back down.

"My turn! Fire Daggers!" Tatsuya said as he began to attack him with a flurry of slashes. "Flame Thrower!" he then blasted Korattahito with a burst of fire at point blank range sending him flying. The three worriers were prepared to continue the fight but Korattahito didn't feel the same.

"L-looks like it's time for my special ability; Run Away!" he then fled from the battle at high speeds leaving the three heroes victorious.

"We did it!" Tatsuya cheered as the others cheered with him. Then they all heard a beeping noise coming from Tatsuya's Pokechanger.

"Nice job you guys, you did well." Professor Seeder's voice said from the red ball.

"Did well? We did great." Tatsuya said confidently as he high fived Kaoru.

"Yes Yes, now come back to the lab there are some things I need to explain to you three." Professor Seeder said in a slightly more serious tone. The trio then powered down and headed back to the factory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the heroes make their big entrance. Next time there will be a Gattai formation.**


	4. The Fourth Member! We are Pokerangers!

**A/N: And now we get to the third chapter were a late ranger is introduced. I had to cut the Kaijuu Gattai out because the chap. would have been to long, but I promise it will be in the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Super Sentai series.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourth Member! We're Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger!<strong>

_"Yes Yes, now come back to the lab, there are some things I need to explain to you three." Professor Seeder said in a slightly more serious tone._

The three teens came back to the factory as instructed, overly ecstatic over their first victory as a superhero team.

"I can't believe we actually defeated that thing." Tatsuya said proudly.

"I can't believe how fast he ran away from." Seiji said earning a giggle from the other two. They all made their way back to the monitoring room, where Professor Seeder was waiting for them.

"Welcome back everyone." He greeted as they all found a seat around him. "I would believe that you all would like an explanation for all this." he said as the trio nodded simultaneously. "Well, I guess the best way to explain it would be to start from the very beginning." He said as he sat down to tell his story. "In the beginning, before the existence of humans or Pokemon, there was only a single being known as Arceus. It is said that this Pokemon created the universe and all that is in it. It is amazingly powerful and that is what Team Origins is after. They are a group of deranged people whose ultimate goal is to obtain the power of Arceus and control the entire universe. To accomplish this goal they are collecting Fragments, pieces of Arceus's power that were left behind during the creation of the world. Once they collect enough Fragments they will be able to create a rift in the dimension where Arceus resides… and capture him." It was hard for the teens to believe what the Professor was telling them, but after the experience they just had they were willing to believe anything. "They send Pokemutants, creatures created from the DNA of humans and Pokemon, to do their bidding. The one you fought was actually in the middle of retrieving a Fragment."

"What are you talking about?" Tatsuya interrupted. "He wasn't looking for anything; all he was doing was attacking people."

"That's how they retrieve Fragments." Professor Seeder explained. "You see, when a Fragment is in a place that is populated by humans it becomes virtually impossible to find its exact location. So the Pokemutants have to get rid of the humans so that they can find it more easily." Tatsuya seemed to tense up in anger at how Team Origins would treat people for their own selfish goals. "But that's why we need you guys. While Pokemon are very powerful creatures when they fight alongside humans an even greater power is formed. Ordinarily people would have the Pokemon fight while they gave them commands, but the Pokechangers you have convert your Pokemon into energy and mixes them with its own special energy to transform them into your battle suits. That way you can truly become one with your partners." Professor Seeder said.

"Partners?" Tatsuya asked. At that moment the three Pokemon came out of their Pokechangers all by themselves.

"Charmander." Charmander said in a friendly tone.

"Squirtle-Squirt." Squirtle said in the same sort of tone.

"Bee-Bee." Elekid said in a slightly more serious but still kind tone.

"I think the Pokemon agree that you three are their partners now. So what do you say, will you continue to help us?" The Professor asked. The trio looked down at their respective Pokemon and smiled with delight.

"Well we do make a pretty good team." Kaoru said as she picked up Squirtle.

"Totally, that Pokemutant never stood a chance." Seiji said as he knuckle touched Elekid.

"Then it's settled," Tatsuya said as he kneeled down to Charmander. "Looks like the six of us are going to be a team from now on." He rubbed Charmander on its head gaining a smile from it.

"I was hoping you would say that." Professor Seeder said with both happiness and relief in his voice. "Thank you so much." The trio nodded at him, smiles on their faces.

"Now, there's one thing we need to get out of the way first." Tatsuya said gaining the attention of the other teens and their Pokemon. "We need a cool team name." he said causing the others to faint anime style and Professor Seeder to sweat drop. "How about something simple like…The Pokemon Squad." He said as the others got back up.

"No way, that's too simple. How about The Inter-dimensional Monster Squadron." Seiji suggested.

"That's too much of a mouth full. How about The Pokemon Justice Team." Kaoru said.

"No way…" Tatsuya said as he got up. The three teens continued to argue about this as they left the factory leaving Professor Seeder alone. He laughed at their youthful innocence as he walked over to the lab table. He grabbed the green Pokechanger that was left in the container.

"Three down, one to go. Where could he possibly be?" He said as he walked over to his computer.

Meanwhile, Korattahito was just returning to Team Origins hideout. He was then dragged into the 'thrown room' and was thrown (**A/N: no pun intended**) to the floor in front of Umbramaru.

"You dare come before our master after your pitiful defeat at the hands of those children?" said a Team Origins grunt to the Purple Pokemutant.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard that's all. Please give me another chance." He begged more to Umbramaru than the Grunt.

"Silence you worthless piece of crap!" The Grunt yelled. "I have half a mind to send you strait to the…"

"That's enough." Umbramaru interrupted, silencing the Grunt. "We must not dispose of him just yet."

"But Umbramaru-sama he is a failure." The grunt retorted in a respectful tone.

"It is true that he was defeated by those High schoolers, but this proves that our old friend Professor Seeder is in this world as well. How else would those children obtain the power to defeat one of our Pokemutants?" He said as he fiddled with his Pokeball.

"Sir with all to respect that is still a problem." The Grunt said. "If they are going to interfere with our plans that is all the more reason to…"

"All the more reason to make him stronger." Umbramaru said getting tired of his subordinate's complaining. "Besides he is the perfect test subject for 'that'." he said in a mysterious tone that made Korattahito nervous. "Send him to the lab and begin the experiment." He ordered. Two more Grunts then grabbed Korattahito by the arms and dragged him away.

_One week later…_

Tatsuya, Ritsu, and Kaoru sat in their desks at school, listening to the homeroom teacher's boring end of the year speech. After what seemed like forever, the final bell rang and the school year was over. The three of them met up with their new friend Seiji and boarded their bus home.

"Man, can you believe that speech our teacher gave in class?" Ritsu asked his friends.

"I know I was bored out of my mind. I'm just glad summer break has finally started."Tatsuya answered. The quartet sat down at the back of the bus as they talked about their day and future plans. Tatsuya and Kaoru still haven't told Ritsu about their resent heroisms so they tried to keep off the topic of 'monster sightings' and anything related. After a couple of stops all the teens got off the bus, except for Seiji who still had to ride for a little while longer to get home.

"Well see you later Seiji." Tatsuya said as he got off. The trio watched the bus leave their sight before making their way down the street.

"So guys, what you say we go over to my house for some pizza and video games." Tatsuya suggested to his two best friends.

"Sure, why not." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Umm, I can't right now." Ritsu said. His friends stared at him, shocked that he passed up his favorite pass time.

"What do you mean you can't?" Tatsuya asked in a discouraged and disappointed tone. "I got the Mortal Kombat game and left over donuts." he said trying to convince him.

"Sorry uhh, I have to… water the plants. See your guys later." He said as he ran off towards his house leaving his friends baffled.

"I can't believe Ritsu turned down free pizza and the new Mortal Kombat." Kaoru said in astonishment. Tatsuya nodded his head in agreement.

"You know he's been acting pretty strange lately. Usually we hang out after school but he hasn't come by lately." He said wondering what that could mean.

"And since when does he water plants, he's always bragging that his only chore is to clean his room."Kaoru added.

"Something's definitely up with him. I say we investigate." Tatsuya said as he dragged Kaoru in the direction Ritsu went. The two followed him all the way back to his house and hid in the bushes to see what he would do. Ritsu walked to his door, unlocked it, and went inside. The two teens waited impatiently for something to happen but it wasn't long before they heard a crashing noise coming from his house followed by the voice of a discouraged Ritsu.

"That's our queue." Tatsuya said as he and Kaoru walked up to Ritsu's house and rang the door bell.

"Uhh, just a second." Ritsu said nervously. After a minute of waiting, Ritsu opened the door. "Tatsuya, Kaoru, w-what are you guys doing here?" Ritsu said in the same nervous tone.

"Oh we just came over to hang out since you couldn't come over to my house." Tatsuya said as he scanned the house for anything suspicious. Kaoru did the same. Suddenly they heard a loud sound coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing, something probably just fell." Ritsu answered more nervous than ever. "I-I'll be right back, you guys just stay down here." He said as he rushed upstairs. The two waited until they heard a door closed and then followed him up the stairs. They heard him inside his room and when they opened the door they saw Ritsu struggling to close his closet door. Ritsu jumped a little when he saw them. "H-hay guys. So anyone up for video games in the living room." He said as he finally got his door to close.

"Ok Ritsu, what's going on?"Kaoru asked with her arms crossed like a suspicious parent.

"Yeah man, you've been acting weird for the last couple of days, what gives?" Tatsuya added. Ritsu thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" he said completely unaware of the irony of his question. Tatsuya and Kaoru both nodded as a response. "Kay, check this out." He said in a little more excited tone. He then opened up his closet and inside was a small, squat, turquoise dinosaur like creature with a large green plant bulb on its back.

"Bulbasaur." Said the little dinosaur creature. The two teens' eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Oh-my-god." Kaoru said while Tatsuya was speechless. They weren't necessarily surprised by the Pokemon, but rather the fact that Ritsu actually found one.

"I know right!" Ritsu said excitedly as he picked up the Pokemon to show it to them. "Tatsuya, Kaoru, this is Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur, these are my friends Tatsuya and Kaoru." He introduced them all while Tatsuya and Kaoru came back to their senses.

"Ritsu, where did you get that?" Tatsuya asked.

"I found him a few days ago going through our garden. He looked thirsty so I brought him in to give him something to drink, he's been living in my room ever since." Ritsu explained as he petted his Pokemon.

"Uhh, will you excuse us for a second?" Kaoru said as she and Tatsuya left the room. "We better tell Professor Seeder about this." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, your right." Tatsuya said as he got out his Pokechanger to and used it to call the professor. "Professor you there?" He asked before he heard the professor's voice.

"_Tatsuya, is something wrong?_" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, you see my friend sort of found a Pokemon and is now keeping it as a pet. What should we do?" Tatsuya asked a little worried.

"_Oh, that's not problem, as long as he keeps it a secret we should be fine._" The Professor said giving relief to the two teens. "_So what kind of Pokemon is it, a Pidgy, a Weedle, what?_" He asked curious.

"It's a Pokemon that's called Bulbasaur I think." Tatsuya answered not entirely sure.

"_BULBASAUR!_" Professor Seeder exclaimed nearly deafening the teens. "_Ok, this is a problem._" He said but suddenly an alarm sounded in the background signaling that there was trouble. "_Oh no, another Pokemutant is attacking downtown. You guys better get down there._" He said in a worried tone.

"But what about our friend and Bulbasaur?" Kaoru asked not sure what to do.

"_Umm, have they gotten close?_" He asked. Tatsuya peeked into Ritsu's room to find him and Bulbasaur playing around together.

"Yeah I think so." Tatsuya answered.

"_Then I guess there's no other choice._" He said in a serious tone. "_Send you friend to the factory, meanwhile you two go meet up with Seiji to fight the Pokemutant, go now._" He said. The two teens complied and went back into Ritsu's room.

"Ok Ritsu, Listen carefully." Tatsuya said in a serious tone.

Downtown the train station was being attacked by a Pokemutant that, once again, looked rat like except this one was bulkier with brown fir and larger teeth.

"Ha, ha, time for round two. Where are you, you little brats." He said angrily.

"We're right here ugly!" Tatsuya said on arrival. "Whoa, is that you Korattahito?" he said when he saw how much he changed from the last time they met.

"That's right but I'm no longer Korattahito. I am now the new and improved Rattahito!" he said confidently as he struck a pose.

"All you did was take out the first two letters of your name." Kaoru said as a matter of factly. This comment angered Rattahito.

"My name is of no importance; all that matters is that I am now strong enough to defeat you." He said.

"No way, this going to be just like last time, except this time you won't get away." Seiji said in a confident tone.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Tatsuya said as he and the other two took out their Pokechangers.

"**Sentou Kaishi!** (Battle start)" the three shouted the henshin call they came up with before they threw their Pokechangers. It wasn't long until they were wearing their colorful suits and were holding their respective weapons.

"Let's do this!" Tatsuya said as the trio charged at the Pokemutant.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ritsu was just arriving at the abandoned factory just as Tatsuya instructed.<p>

"Bulbasaur-Bulba." Bulbasaur said as they approached it.

"I wonder why we have to go here." Ritsu said. Suddenly the main doors swung open and out came Professor Seeder.

"You must be Kuroki Ritsu." He said as he approached him. "I am Professor Seeder."

"Ok, but what do you want from me." Ritsu asked. Professor Seeder then took out the green Pokechanger and shot a green light at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was then converted into energy and was sucked up by the Pokechanger. "Hey, what did you do to Bulbasaur?" He said with both anger and worry in his voice.

"There's no time to explain," Professor Seeder said as he handed him the Pokechanger. "Just take this and go downtown to the train station, your friends might need your help." He said. Ritsu was confused by all this but complied at the possibility of his friends being in danger. He put the Pokechanger in his pocket and made his way downtown.

* * *

><p>"<strong>AAAAAHHHHHH!<strong>" The trio said as Rattahito hit them all simultaneously with a Quick Attack. The three of them got up from the ground and took their fighting positions.

"Ha Ha Ha, you three are no longer a match for me. Now let's see how you like this, Double Edge!" He said as he began to rush at them. He began to glow bright yellow and he then rammed the trio all at once, sending them flying back in pain. As the three got up they began to glow the same way they did before. "Humph, don't think your special abilities are going to help you now, you still can't defend yourselves against my attack." He said.

"Special abilities?" Tatsuya said in confusion. None of the teens have ever heard of the term before. Rattahito just ignored the comment and continued to gloat.

"Now time to finish this." he said as he prepared to charge forward. "Good bye you little brats, Double-," He was about to attack when he was abruptly interrupted.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" Ritsu said in amazement as he arrived on the scene. The trio looked over to see who spoke and were surprised to see their friend Ritsu looking at them with astonishment.

"**Ritsu!**" The trio said in unison, not expecting to find their friend here.

"Guys, is that you?" Ritsu asked when he realized that the suited warriors where his friends.

"Ritsu, what are you doing here?" Tatsuya asked, remembering he told him to go to the factory.

"I went to the factory like you said and that Seeder guy told me to come here. Oh, and he also gave me this." he replied as he took out the Pokechanger he was given.

"A Pokechanger!" Kaoru said in astonishment. Ritsu looked up at this, glad that they were familiar with the device.

"You guys know what it is? Then can you tell what exactly it's supposed to do?" He said as he fiddled around with the device.

"Just believe in Bulbasaur and throw it. Trust me something really cool will happen. Oh and you have to say 'Sentou Kaishi' before you throw it." Tatsuya explained, remembering the henshin call.

"Sentou Kaishi?" Ritsu said, not too sure about any of it. "Well ok, if you say so." He said choosing to believe his friend. "Well, here it goes. Sentou Kaishi!" He announced as he pulled his arm back and threw the Pokechanger. It wasn't long before Ritsu was surrounded by green energy and was then wearing the same type of suit the others were wearing only green with a helmet that had Bulbasaur's eyes above the visor; it even had Bulbasaur's ears on it. "Whoa, check me out!" he said in wonderment at himself. The trio was also amazed at the sight of their new member.

"Alright, now there are four members of the Pokemon rescue unit!" Tatsuya said suggesting another team name.

"That's not what we're going to be called." Seiji said not liking the name.

"Pokemon is that what the monsters (Kaijuu) are called?" Ritsu asked overhearing them. In the midst of the excitement they all seemed to have forgotten Rattahito.

"Well it doesn't matter if there are four members or four-hundred; you're still no match for me!" he said as he faced Ritsu preparing for a one on one match. "Try this, Tackle!" He said as he rushed forward. Ritsu saw this and dodged it just in the nick of time. Ritsu's weapon then appeared from his belt in a flash of light.

"Wait, what's going on?" He said anxiously.

"You have to fight him Ritsu!" Kaoru said getting right to the point.

"What! I-I can't fight!" Ritsu said as unconfidently as usual.

"Yes you can! You have the power of your Pokemon now, you can fight!" Tatsuya said in an attempt to motivate him. Ritsu thought for a second and decided to give it a shot.

"Ok, I'll do it! Seed Saber!" He said as he grabbed his weapon which was a katana like sword with Bulbasaur's seed bulb as the hilt. "Here I come!" He said as he charged towards Rattahito.

"Ha, ha, let's just see how strong you are kid!" he said as he also charged into battle. Ritsu swung at Rattahito but he just deflected the strike. This went on for a while until Ritsu finally got some slashes in, knocking Rattahito back. "Grrr, why you…" He said in anger.

"If you're angry now, just wait till you see this! Seed Saber, Vine Whip!" he said as his Seed Saber was now covered in green energy. It then extended and became more whip like as he whipped Rattahito with it. He fell to the ground nearly defeated, due to the fact that his previous Double Edge attack caused him to take some recoil damage.

"Wait a go Ritsu!" Tatsuya said as he ran up to him.

"You did great!" Kaoru added.

"Now that's what I call Pokemon power!" Seiji said which got Ritsu thinking.

"Hmm, Pokemon, Pokechangers. I've got it…Pokeranger!" He said excitedly. The others actually had no Idea what he was talking about. "We're the Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger!" Ritsu said even more excitedly.

"Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger?" Seiji said trying to wrap his head around the name.

"Hey, that's actually pretty good." Tatsuya said liking the name.

"I've got nothing against it." Kaoru said liking it as well.

"Then it's settled." Ritsu said proudly. Suddenly Ritsu's Pokechanger began to ring.

"_Uh, guys you still need to finish the Pokemutant._" Professor Seeder reminded them. "_Quick, combine your weapons into one and use it!_" He suggested.

"We can combine them?" Seiji asked.

"I want to see that." Kaoru said intrigued.

"Let's try it!" Ritsu said excitedly.

"Ok guys, let's do it!" Tatsuya said as they all pulled out their weapons. Tatsuya placed his Fire Daggers in Kaoru's Water Shooter's back shell holes where the feet would be. Seiji placed his Electro Tasers in the two front holes where the arms would be. Finally, Ritsu but his Seed Saber in the front hole where the head would be, making it the new barrel for the weapon.

"**Pokebuster!**" They all said in unison as they pointed the weapon at Rattahito.

"Huh, w-what are you…" He said nervously when he saw the weapon.

"The finisher!" Ritsu said spelling certain death for the Pokemutant.

"Hyper Beam!" Tatsuya announced as he pulled the trigger. Out of the tip of the weapon came a large blast of energy like none of them has seen before. It hit Rattahito with immense force, killing him in a large explosion. The Pokerangers got out of their shooting formation and began to cheer.

"WE DID IT!" Ritsu announced, this being his first victory as part of the team.

"Of course we did. Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger is unbeatable!" Tatsuya said confirming their new team name.

"Yeah, as long as the four of us stick together there's nothing we can't do." Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Well now that we got that settled what do you guys say to some victory pizza." Seiji suggested. All of the Pokerangers nodded as they powered down and followed Seiji to a pizza place he knew to celebrate their first victory as the Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I promise that next time their will be a Kaijuu Gattai, ok. R&R please.**


	5. Four into one! Complete, PokeOh!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had a case of writers block. Thank you so much KHLegacy and and BlazingKaiogra for your reviews, it feels so good to know that some body is actually reading my story. So this is the chapter with the Gattai in it, enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Super Sentai series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four into one! Complete, PokeOh!<strong>

It was safe to say that it wasn't a typical week for the teenagers, with them basically becoming superheroes and all. The day after Ritsu joined the team he sat down with Professor Seeder to have the situation explained to him. Throughout the entire explanation Ritsu was listening intently as if he was being told about a sci-fi movie he missed. After hearing Seeders story, Ritsu was even more excited about being a Pokeranger and saving the world from the clutches of Team Origins. Of course Ritsu swore not to tell anyone about this but the others knew Ritsu couldn't keep his mouth shut about things like this for long, so they all had to keep an eye on him.

Professor Seeder seemed a bit troubled as he worked on his computer. "I just know Team Origins is going to keep trying to get that fragment. If only I could find a way to extract it myself." He said discouraged. He felt so useless and guilty that he had to send four teenagers to do something that he could have prevented. Though as worried as he was, he believed in the Pokerangers and the bond they had with their Pokemon. He knew that, somehow things will turn out ok.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that pitiful excuse for a Pokemutant failed to us again!" The Grunt said after he heard the news that Rattahito was defeated. Umbramaru just ignored his minion's complaint as he silently watched the replay of Rattahito's battle with the Pokerangers. The dastardly villain seemed to be almost impressed with the Pokerangers display of power. He froze the image on the screen so that it showed all the Pokerangers in clearly.<p>

"Hmm, Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger, eh?" he mused as he observed the four suited worriers on the screen. "This might not be such a bad thing after all." He said surprising the other grunts in the room.

"Umbramaru-sama, what are you saying?" said the grunt at Umbramaru's right hand. "Are you saying that these children who hindering our plans are a good thing?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying it makes things more interesting." Umbramaru replied as he stood up, silencing all the grunts. "You see I was never one to take the easy route in life. Anything worth having is worth fighting for, that is what I believe. These Pokerangers are just a mere obstacle in our way, one that Professor Seeder has put up in a desperate attempt to try and stop us." He said as he began to pace across the room. "Admittedly these Pokerangers are formidable opponents but we will eliminate them eventually. And once we get rid of the professor's, and this world's last hope nobody will dare stand in our way and our goal will be that much easier to obtain." He then turned around and sat back down in his chair. "Send out another Pokemutant to retrieve the Fragment and continue working on our new device so it is ready in case we need it." He said as he motioned a group of grunts to leave his presence. Umbramaru then laughed evilly at the thought of his plan. "Ha ha ha, this is going to quite interesting, isn't it Pokerangers." He said as he switched off his monitor while once again fiddling with his Pokeball (**A/N: that's his thing, he'll be doing that a lot**).

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I actually skipped out on this!" Ritsu said as he was playing Tatsuya's copy of Mortal Kombat. He was playing the Ladder as Scorpion but he couldn't seem to get passed Shang Tsung. "Oh come on, you cheepoh!" Ritsu exclaimed as he lost again.<p>

"Bulbasaur-Bulba!" Bulbasaur said in the same tone. Ritsu let him out to watch him play and Bulbasaur would cheer Ritsu on when he was losing. Ritsu patted the little Pokémon's head and then continued playing.

"Are you sure you should have Bulbasaur out like that. What if my mom comes in and sees him?" Tatsuya asked worried about blowing the secret.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur's great at hiding. How do you think I kept my parents from knowing about him?" Ritsu reassured. "Oh yeah, eat it bitch!" He said as he finally defeated Shang Tsung and went on to Goro. Just then Kaoru entered the room with some sodas in hand.

"So did Ritsu beat the Ladder yet?" She asked tired of waiting for them all to play. Ritsu liked to get used to a game before he played with other people, so his friends had to wait until he finished.

"No, he's still on Goro." Tatsuya answered as Kaoru handed him his drink. She sat down next to them and watched Ritsu fight the four armed beast. After watched him lose about four times, Tatsuya's Pokechanger began to ring.

"Professor Seeder, what's up?" He said answering the call.

"_There's a Pokemutant attacking the train station again!_" Professor Seeder said.

"Again? Why do they keep attacking the same place over and over again?" Kaoru asked.

"_The location doesn't matter to them; they will go anywhere they believe they will find a fragment. Now go Seiji is already on his way._" Professor Seeder answered. Tatsuya put his Pokechanger into his pocket and proceeded to leave his house.

"Come on Ritsu, we've got to go." Kaoru said to Ritsu, who was still playing the game.

"Just one second… Ok." He said as he paused the game for him to continue latter. He and Kaoru then went on to catch up to Tatsuya.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downtown, another Pokemutant was terrorizing the city. It was more mechanical looking then Rattahito as it had shiny metallic skin and a round head with one giant eye in the middle. It also had two magnets on each side of its head and a large bolt on the top as well as two just bellow its eye.<p>

"Heh, this fragment is going to be a snitch to find, or my name isn't Coilhito." He said as he moved around metal objects using some kind of magnetism.

"Stop, Pokemutant!" Tatsuya announced as he and the others arrived. Coilhito turned around to find the source of the voice he just heard.

"How are you four?" he said, not being told beforehand.

"Let's do it!" Tatsuya said as he and the others readied their Pokechangers.

"**Sentou Kaishi!**" the group announced as they threw their Pokechangers to change them into the Pokerangers. Once they were suited up they began their roll call.

"Special Ability: Blaze! Pokered!" Tatsuya said.

"Special Ability: Megawatt! Pokeyellow!" Seiji said.

"Special Ability: Torrent! Pokeblue!" Kaoru said.

"Special Ability: Overgrow! Pokegreen!" Ritsu said.

"United with the hearts of our Pokemon!" Tatsuya said as he and the others returned their Pokechangers to their miniature forms.

"**Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger!**" The whole team said in unison, completing their introduction.

"Ok." Coilhito said as he continued what his was doing, not understanding the purpose of the Pokerangers.

"Uh you do realize that we're here to kill you right." Pokeyellow said as the whole team sweat dropped. This got Coilhito's attention.

"Huh, kill me? Yeah right." He said, confident that he could beat them.

"We're going to make you eat those words." Pokegreen said as he and the rest of the team summoned their weapons.

"I'd like to see you try. Sonic Boom!" Coilhito said as he hurled a shockwave at the Pokerangers.

"Look out!" Pokeblue said. The four Pokerangers dodged the Sonic Boom attack and Pokeblue began to attack Coilhito. "Water Shooter!" she shot a couple of blasts of water at the Pokemutant which seemed to do a lot of damage.

"Water huh, well then I got just the thing for you. Thunderbolt!" He announced as he shot a large amount of electricity from the magnets on his head. Just as it was about to hit Pokeblue Pokeyellow and Pokegreen blocked it with their weapons.

"Thanks guys." Pokeblue said to her two friends.

"No problem." Pokegreen said.

"It was nothing." Pokeyellow added.

"Don't get too cocky!" Coilhito said as he prepared for another attack. "Try and avoid this, Swift!" He said as he shot star-shaped rays at the three. They tried to dodge it but it just followed them and hit them. The three fell to the ground. "Ha, shows what you know. Swift is an attack that never misses." Coilhito said as he approached them. He was about to use another attack until he realized that there was one of them missing. "Hay, where's the red one?" he asked, wanting to finish them all at the same time.

"I'm right here!" Pokered said as he attacked Coilhito from behind. He slashed him with his Fire Daggers a few times before shooting him with a Flamethrower attack. Coilhito fell to the ground, The Flamethrower being super effective against him. Pokered was then joined by the other Pokerangers. "Alright guys let's finish this!" He said as he and the others combined their weapons like they have in the previous battle.

"**Pokebuster!**" They all said as they aimed the weapon at Coilhito.

"The finisher!" Pokegreen said indicating that the blast from the Pokebuster would end it.

"Hyper Beam!" Pokered announced as he pulled the trigger destroying Coilhito with a blast of energy, leaving only a strange black sphere with the Team Origins logo on it. The Pokerangers dismissed the Pokebuster and began to leave the scene.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Pokered commented.

"Yeah, the last one was way harder." Pokeyellow added.

"I can't believe how confident he was, he was weak." Pokeblue said, all the Pokerangers agreed.

Umbramaru was watching the whole battle via his monitor, and even though Coilhito lost Umbramaru didn't seem upset in the slightest.

"Well looks like we're going to have to use the new device after all." Umbramaru stated calmly. "Is it ready?" he said to a grunt next to him.

"Yes sir, it's fully operation. I shall activate it at once." The grunt said as he walked over to a key board and started typing. An image of a strange black satellite that was hovering over Japan was shown on the monitor. As the grunt typed the satellite seemed to readjust itself to a desired position and when grunt pressed enter a purple beam shot out from it.

Back on earth the Pokerangers where about to leave until they saw the purple ray hit the sphere.

"Whoa, what is that?" Pokered said as he stared at the beam along with the other Pokerangers. All of a sudden the sphere began to grow and change into the shape of the Pokemutant they just fought. It kept growing and growing until it was taller than a building. Eventually the beam stopped firing and the enlarged Pokemutant sprang to life.

"Ha Ha Ha, who's weak now!" Coilhito said as he looked down on the Pokerangers. The four heroes just stared at him in astonishment, intimidated by his great size.

"Ok that's it, I'm out of here." Pokegreen said as he started to leave but Pokeyellow grabbed him before he could.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you Pokerangers." Coilhito said as he moved his large foot to stomp on them.

"Look out!" Pokered said as they all dodge rolled out of the way. Coilhito was enjoying this but he then remembered he had a job to do.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a Fragment to retrieve." He said as he turned around and started spreading some strange kind of energy around the area.

"How are we going to defeat him now?" Pokeyellow said as he looked up at the giant before them.

"He's way too big." Pokeblue added.

"Don't worry guys, we'll think of something, I hope." Pokered said in a not very sure tone. Suddenly his Pokechanger began to ring.

"Hello Professor Seeder?" Pokered answered.

"_Everyone, are you all alright?_" Professor Seeder asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah we're fine, but we're in a bit of a tight spot right now. How did this happen?" Pokered asked not entirely sure just how the Pokemutant was revived and became huge.

"_Apparently when this Pokemutant was killed all of its energy was collected and condensed into a small sphere._" Professor Seeder explained. "_Team Origins has a satellite orbiting earth that when activated shoots a regeneration ray at the sphere and resurrects the Pokemutant and enlarges it._"

"Good to know, now how do we fight it?" Pokeyellow asked a little impatiently. Professor Seeder thought for a moment and then spoke.

"_Well there is this one program I've developed in case something like this ever happened, but I only ever tested it once._" Seeder said in a very unsure tone.

"How did it go?" Pokegreen asked in a worried tone.

"_Do you really want to know?_" Professor Seeder said implying that it didn't go very well.

"Well it's all we've got so I guess we might as well try it." Pokered said determination in his voice.

"_Ok I'll download the program into your Pokechangers, just hang tight for a minute._" Professor Seeder said. Then all of the buttons on the Pokechangers began to glow in their respective colors. After a minute or two they stopped glowing and made a sort of beeping sound.

"_Alright the program is set._" Professor Seeder said.

"How does it work?" Pokeblue questioned.

"_Just throw it like you do with when you transform. Except this time concentrate on making your Pokemon bigger and stronger._" Professor Seeder explained. The Pokerangers weren't sure what has going to happen but at this point they were willing to try anything.

"All right, here it goes." Pokered said as he and the others prepared to throw their Pokechangers hoping that whatever happened would help them defeat Coilhito. The four threw their Pokechangers and they opened to let out a burst of energy. This energy took shape as four giant mechas; a red dragon with a flame on its tail, a giant blue turtle with two cannons on the upper left and right sides of the shell, A larger version of Elekid that resembled a yeti or sasquatch and has two long black tails with red tips that look like LED light bulbs (Electivire), and a larger version of Bulbasaur with a gigantic flower on its back.

"**WOAH!**" was all the Pokerangers could say at the large mechanical beasts in front of them.

"_You're not done yet your guys._" Professor Seeder said snapping them out of their daze. "_To fight at your full potential you have to get them into a gattai formation._"

"Wait, they can combine (gattai)!" Pokeblue said surprised by the concept.

"Awesome!" Pokegreen said excitedly.

"_Don't get too excited. The gattai is the part that didn't go very well. Remember those aren't just mecha they're the physical embodiment of the spirits of your Pokemon, their personalities are different they didn't combine very well during testing._" Professor Seeder explained fearing what would happen if they tried to combine them. The Pokerangers then became worried themselves and were starting to lose hope, all except for Pokered of course.

"Well they didn't have us during testing now did they?" Pokered said surprising the others with his reaction. "You told us that when humans and Pokemon work together a great power can be created. So maybe with us helping the Pokemon can combine successfully and create a power strong enough for us to defeat Coilhito." Pokered said with enthusiasm.

"Hey maybe he's right." Pokegreen said.

"We have made it this far by working with our Pokemon." Pokeblue added.

"Yeah and this is no different." Pokeyellow said.

"With our Pokemon by our side there is nothing we can't do!" Pokered said with confidence brimming from him. "Come on guys, let's do it!" He said as he and the others jumped inside their respective mecha. "Let's go, Mecha-Charizard!" Pokered said.

"Mecha-Electivire!" Pokeyellow said.

"Mecha-Blastoise!" Pokeblue said.

"Mecha-Venusaur!" Pokegreen said. The Pokemechas then sprang to life and began marching towards Coilhito (except for Mecha-Charizard who flew).

"Yes that's it!" Coilhito said as the ground began to produce a strange type of energy that reacted with his. "I can feel it, the Fragments power!" He continued to zap the ground with his energy hoping to make the Fragment reveal itself. Suddenly he heard something approach from behind him. He turned around to find the four Pokemechas rushing towards him. "You guys again, don't you ever learn?" he said as he crossed his arms and shook his head but was just ignored by the Pokerangers.

"Come on guys let's show him the power of Pokemon and humans working together!" Pokered said, the others agreed. "Alright let's do it!"

"**Kaijuu Gattai!**" They all said at once. The Pokemechas then began to transform. Mecha-Electivire got down in a push up position and had its arms extend so that its body was suspended, making it the legs and lower torso. Mecha-Blastoise retracted all of its legs and its tail and got on Mecha-Electivire's back belly down, making it the middle torso. Mecha-Charizard then landed on top of Mecha-Blastoise belly down as well, it then retracted its tail and long neck leaving only the head out. Mecha-Venusaur split itself in half into two symmetrical pieces and then attached itself onto either side of the structure. The two half mouths then opened and two fists popped out. Finally a head popped out of Mecha-Charizard's back completing the transformation. The gattai was a success. "**Complete, PokeOh!**" The Pokerangers said on the completion of the giant robot. They marched PokeOh towards Coilhito who stepped back, intimidated by the mechanical giant in front of him.

"I-If you think I'm backing down because you have a new toy then you're sadly mistaken! Swift!" He said as he threw the same star rays he used before.

"Oh I don't think so. Hydro Pump!" Pokeblue said as PokeOh shot a blast of pressurized water from Mecha-Blastoise's cannons. The Hydro Pump over powered the Swift and then made contact with Coilhito. He fell to the ground but quickly got back up to counter attack.

"Grrrr, you bustards!" Coilhito said as he rushed forward and grabbed PokeOh by the shoulders, PokeOh did the same. The two grappled a bit, like wrestlers would do during a match, but eventually PokeOh shook Coilhito off and delivered a punch that sent him back to the ground.

"How'd you like that!" Pokeyellow said from the cockpit of the robot. Coilhito was now fearing for his life at this point.

"Screw the Fragment I'm getting out of here!" he said as he began to flee, but the Pokerangers weren't going to let that happen.

"Oh no you don't! Vine Whip!" Pokegreen said as two green vines shot out to the right arm of PokeOh and caught Coilhito by the arm. "GET OVER HERE!" Pokegreen said in a deepened voice. PokeOh then pulled Coilhito towards itself and then kicked it back to the ground.

"Still got Mortal Kombat on the brain I see." Pokered said, understanding the reference Pokegreen made. "Alright you guys, now let's really finish this." Pokered said as he and the others prepared for the finishing attack. Coilhito just got back up and began panicking.

"W-w-wait, wait! Please don't do this!" he begged but it was just ignored.

"**The finisher, Blast Burn!" **The Pokerangers announced as PokeOh then blasted Coilhito with an incredible amount of fire. Coilhito hit with full force and was destroyed in a fire explosion. PokeOh had just won its first victory.

"We did it!" Pokegreen said excitedly practically jumping for joy as did all of the Pokerangers. They were proud of themselves for winning what seemed like a hopeless battle. The celebration was cut short however by the ground shaking violently.

"Oh what now?" Pokeyellow said discouraged that the fight might not be over. Suddenly a bright light emanated from the ground and then a small glowing shard that resembled a piece of shattered glass materialized out of the ground.

"What the…" Pokered said as he watched the spectacle. The Pokerangers jumped out of PokeOh and rushed towards the strange object.

"Hay Professor, are you seeing this?" Pokered said into his Pokechanger.

"_Yes, yes I see it._" Professor Seeder said in bewilderment. "_Listen you guys you have to bring that thing back to lab NOW!_"

"Wait is that…" Pokegreen began was cut off by Professor Seeder

"_Yes… it's a Fragment._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hurray for PokeOh! Just to clear things up I made up my own special ability for Elekid so that it is constant with Blaze, Torrent and Overgrow. Also PokeOh doesn't have a definite finisher, it has four finishers based on the most powerful moves of each type (Fire, Water, Grass, Electric) and you'll be seeing all of them in later chapters. R&R please. **


	6. Type advantages, The Power of a Leader!

**A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update, I'm not good at English and I had to perfect the plot before I started writing. Any way here's Chapter 5. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Super Sentai series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Type advantages, The Power of a Leader!<strong>

_ "Hay Professor, are you seeing this?" Pokered said into his Pokechanger._

_ "Yes, yes I see it." Professor Seeder said in bewilderment. "Listen you guys you have to bring that thing back to lab NOW!"_

_ "Wait is that…" Pokegreen began was cut off by Professor Seeder_

_ "Yes… it's a Fragment."_

"So, anybody else want a turn with it?" Pokered said as he was walking back to the lab while holding the fragment at arm's length.

"No way man I can feel the energy from all the way over here, no way am I going to hold it." Pokegreen replied. He and the rest of the Pokerangers were walking a good three feet behind Pokered. It wasn't until they finally found a Fragment that they realized just how powerful they were, the power that emanated from it was so great that the Pokerangers couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by it.

"Well if you don't want to hold it what makes you think I do?" Pokered questioned.

"Well you're the leader, you_ have_ to take charge and do the risky stuff." Pokeyellow said as all the others nodded in agreement.

"Since when am I the leader?" Pokered said not remembering ever claiming that title.

"Tatsuya, you've always been the leader." Pokeblue said. Pokegreen nodded, remembering all the times Pokered has taken charge in the past. Pokered decided it was no use arguing and just continued walking towards the factory.

What an absolute disgrace!" the Team Origins grunt said after hearing the news of Coilhito's defeat. "Don't you worry Umbramaru-sama, I am going to find who ever created that weak Pokemutant and have him punished."

"I do not believe that is necessary." Umbramaru said in his normal calm tone.

"Not necessary, NOT NECESSARY! Because of that weakling a Fragment is now in the hands of the enemy. I mean no disrespect Umbramaru-sama but how can you still be so calm?" The grunt asked slightly annoyed with his master's attitude.

"I am calm because I believe in our cause and am completely certain that we will accomplish our goal." He said as he played with his Pokeball once more. "I see it as in inevitability, no matter how much they try or how many battles they win, we will obtain the power of Arceus, one way or another." The grunt was speechless at how confident and passionate Umbramaru was about this. He decided not to press the matter any further. "Tell them to begin working on another Pokemutant and to send it as soon as possible." Umbramaru ordered. The grunt just nodded silently and left the room.

"Professor…are you here?" Pokered said as he entered the lab to see that there was no one in sight. "He's not here."

"Where do you think he is?" Pokegreen asked.

"He's probably in the other room or something." Pokeblue suggested.

"Well until he gets back, I'm going to set this down somewhere." Pokered said as he was about to set it down on a table.

"DON'T PUT IT THERE!" Professor Seeder exclaimed as he popped out of nowhere, surprising the Pokerangers. "Here just give it to me." Professor Seeder was wearing a pair of heavy duty gloves and goggles as he reached out and carefully took the Fragment from Pokered and put it in a high tech container. "There we go." The Professor said in a relieved tone. After the Fragment was safely put away the Pokerangers finally felt safe enough to power down. "Thanks guys for bringing the Fragment down here, and I appreciate you carrying it all the way down here Tatsuya."

"No problem, as the leader of the team I have to take charge and do the risky stuff." Tatsuya said in a confident tone.

"Oh so _now_ you're the leader." Ritsu teased prompting Tatsuya to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"None the less I am thankful to you all for working so hard. You all deserve a rest, go home and relax a little bit." Professor Seeder said. The Pokerangers nodded and left the lab to return home.

The next day Tatsuya was at the mall returning a sweater his mom bought him because it didn't fit right. After that was done he went to the food court to buy his lunch.

"Now should I get a burger, a hot dog, or some pizza?" Tatsuya thought when suddenly he heard an explosion come from outside the mall. Tatsuya rushed out to see what happened and saw a Pokemutant. It had a big round body with a white belly with a black spiral on it. It had large glove like hands and it's head had the same white face with a black spiral on it with its eyes and the sides.

"Ha ha ha, that's right run away you pathetic humans from the might of Nyorozohito!" the Pokemutant said as he continued his rampage.

"Stop right there!" Tatsuya said as he got his Pokechanger out. "Sentou Kaishi!" Tatsuya announced as he threw his Pokechanger to change into Pokered. "Special Ability: Blaze! Pokered!"

"So, you must be one of those Pokerangers they told me about." Nyorozohito said. "So where are the rest of them?"

"I'm the leader of the Kaijuu Sentai Pokeranger; you didn't seem so tough so I thought I wouldn't bother calling the others and I would just finish you off myself." Pokered said, letting the whole leader status get to his head.

"Oh really," Nyorozohito said, he then noticed the fire emblem on Pokered's belt. "We'll see about that. Water Sport!" He then covered himself with water and braced himself for Pokered's attack.

"You call that an attack, watch this. Fire Daggers, Flamethrower!" Pokered then shot a Flamethrower attack at the Pokemutant, but it didn't even flinch when it hit it. "What?"

"Is that really all you've got?" Nyorozohito said trying to egg Pokered on, and it was working.

"Grrr," Pokered said as he then rushed up to the Pokemutant. Nyorozohito blocked most of his slashes and even the ones that did hit didn't do much damage. Eventually Nyorozohito over powered him and sent him back with a kick.

"Take this, Bubble Beam!" He said as he sprayed a large amount of bubbles at Pokered which damaged him greatly.

"AAAAHHHH!" Pokered yelled as he fell to the floor in pain. Nyorozohito chuckled at this and began to approach him to deliver the final blow.

"What, done already? Some leader you are." He said as he charged up another Bubble beam. Pokered could just watch as he was sure that this was the end, but all of a sudden …

"Seed Saber, Vine Whip!" Pokegreen said as he whipped Nyorozohito with his seed saber, knocking him back.

"What the…" Nyorozohito said surprised.

"Electro Tasers, Thunder punch!" Pokeyellow said as he came out of nowhere to hit Nyorozohito with his attack, devastating him. Pokeblue then ran up to Pokered to see if he was ok.

"Tatsuya are you ok?" She said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Pokered replied.

"Dude, why didn't you call us?" Pokegreen asked.

"I thought I could handle it." Pokered said.

"Well obviously not." Pokeyellow retorted. They then realized that Nyorozohito was getting up from ground and prepared for battle.

"Grrr… I think it would be best for me to retreat for now." He said he used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Damn, he got away." Pokegreen said.

"Come on we better get Tatsuya some help." Pokeblue said helping Pokered up.

Nyorozohito make it back to HQ where he was reprimanded for retreating.

"You dare to come back here empty handed!" The grunt said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to admit I'm not strong enough to defeat those Pokerangers yet." Nyorozohito defended.

"Are you requesting an evolution?" Umbramaru asked.

"Yes master, evolve me and I will bring you that fragment without fail." He said as he got down on one knee in respect for Umbramaru.

"Very well then. Take him to the evolution chamber." Umbramaru ordered. The grunts then lead the Nyorozohito out of the room leaving Umbramaru in peace.

Back at the factory Tatsuya was patching up his wounds and thinking about the previous battle.

"You need help with that?" Kaoru asked.

"No I'm fine." Tatsuya said.

"Ok but if you need anything…"

"I'M FINE!" Tatsuya yelled in annoyance.

"Dude, she was just trying to help!" Ritsu half screamed at his friend's outburst.

"I'm sorry; I'm just frustrated about losing that fight." Tatsuya admitted.

"It's not your fault Tatsuya." Professor Seeder said. "It was just type advantage."

"Type advantage?" Tatsuya asked not familiar with the term.

"Yeah, all Pokemon have an elemental type such as fire, water, grass, electric, and etc." Professor Seeder explained. "You see you, for all intense and purposes are a fire type, your opponent was a water type, water beats fire, get it?" the group in understanding. Tatsuya then remembered what Nyorozohito said to him, _'…what kind of leader are you?'_.

"Damn it!" He said as he hit his fist on the table.

"Charmander-Char." Charmander said in a voice that sounded like it was apologizing.

"It's not your fault Charmander; I'm just frustrated that's all." Tatsuya said as he patted his Pokémon's head.

"Don't worry about it man, you can't win them all." Ritsu said trying to make him feel better.

"It's that," Tatsuya said. "It's just… what kind of leader can I be if I have to run and hide when ever we're up against a water type?" Tatsuya asked. Ritsu and Kaoru then sat next to him.

"Dude, type advantages apply to everyone, we're all going to face someone we have a disadvantage against." Ritsu said.

"But I'm supposed to be the leader, the strong the one, the one that does all the risky stuff like you said." Tatsuya retorted.

"Tatsuya, you're not the leader because of that stuff, you're the leader because you always take charge and keep this team running smoothly." Kaoru said trying to convince him.

"Yeah, ever since we met you would always be the one to get us out of all the tight spots we've gotten ourselves into." Ritsu added.

"I don't know about you guys' history but you're definatly a good leader out there in the field." Pokeyellow said. "When Coilhito became a giant, we were all reluctant to use the Pokemechas and pretty much lost all hope. But not you, you encouraged us to take that leap of faith and because of that we came out on top."

"See Tatsuya you're a great leader, and remember whenever you need help you have us to back you up." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, and when we come together under you're leadership there's nothing we can't do." Ritsu said excitedly.

"Charmander!" Charmander said in the same tone. Tatsuya smiled at his friends' encouragement.

"Thanks you guys." Tatsuya said. "It's nice to know that I can depend on you. Wait a minute, that's it!" Tatsuya said as he got an idea. "Professor, tell me more about that type advantage stuff, I've got a plan."

Back at the mall the Pokemutant returned for the Fragment except it seemed more muscular and its round white spot on its head and belly were less round then before. Also his pupils were smaller.

"Alright Pokerangers, let's see how powerful you are now!" He said taunting the team.

"You asked for it." Pokered said as appeared behind the Pokemutant.

"Ha Ha Ha, are you serious? If you couldn't defeat me before you definatly can't defeat me as the new and improved Nyorobonhito." Nyorobonhito gloated.

"We'll see about that." Pokered replied as he summoned his Fire Daggers.

"Bubble Beam!" Nyorobonhito attacked with a more powerful Bubble Beam than before.

"Oh yeah, take this. Thunderbolt!" Pokered said. And to Nyorobonhito's surprise his attack was met with a blast of electricity that completely overwhelmed it and struck him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Nyorobonhito screamed in pain at the attack and fell to the ground. "Th-that's impossible."He said in astonishment as he got up. Pokered just smirked under his helmet.

"I'm not done yet, Mud Bomb!" he said as he shot a hard packed mud ball at Pokered.

"Try this, Water Pulse!" Tatsuya said as a pulse of water met the ball of mud and then rammed into the Pokemutant but only caused minimal damage. "How about this, Vine Whip!" he said as a green energy whip hit Nyorobonhito twice, knocking him down.

"H-how are you doing this, you're a fire type." Nyorobonhito said as he struggled to get back up.

"Well I can't take all the credit." As Pokered said this Pokegreen and Pokeyellow appeared out of nowhere (along with Pokeblue who went directly to Pokered) and attacked Nyorobonhito with their weapons, sending him back to the ground. The two then went over to Pokered and Pokeblue. "You see I wasn't the one using those moves, my team mates where using them hiding to make it seem like it was me using them. Caught you off guard, didn't we?" Pokered explained gaining an angry expression from Nyorobonhito. "Alright guys lets finish this!" He said. The others complied and began to fuse their weapons into one.

"**Pokebuster!**" The said in unison as they aimed it at the Pokemutant.

"The finisher!" Pokegreen said.

"Hyper Beam!" Pokered said as he squeezed the trigger letting out the devastating energy beam killing Nyorobonhito leaving only the small sphere.

"We did it!" Pokegreen said with enthusiasm.

"It's not over yet." Pokered assured. Just then the same ray from before hit the sphere and made it morph into an enlarged version of the Pokemutant they just fought.

"You know what they say, bigger is always better!" Nyorobonhito said content with his new size.

"They also say the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Pokered said as he and the other Pokerangers got out their Pokechangers to summon their Pokemechas.

"**Let's go Pokemechas**" The four said in unison as their Pokemechas appeared and they entered them. "**Kaijuu Gattai!**" they said as the Pokemechas then combined into the same formation they did last time. "**Complete, PokeOh!**"

"Ha, try this move on for size, Mega Punch!" He said as he delivered a powerful punch to PokeOh. The Pokerangers felt the damage but they weren't giving up.

"Like we're going to take that, Razor leaf!" Pokegreen said as PokeOh shot powerful leaves as the Pokemutant causing major damage.

"Why you…" Nyorobonhito said as he charged towards the Giant mecha. The two fist fought for a while, throwing kicks and punches at one another. But eventually PokeOh delivered an uppercut to Nyorobonhito sending him flying back.

"Alright Seiji do your thing." Pokered said, prompting Pokeyellow to finish things.

"Coming right up." Pokeyellow responded.

"**The Finisher, Volt Tackle!**" they all said in unison as PokeOh was then covered in electrical energy and charged at Nyorobonhito. He had no time to react and was hit with full force by the electric finishing move, finishing the Pokemutant for good.

The Pokerangers cheered within PokeOh, the feeling of victory never getting old.

"We did you guys." Pokered said.

"Yeah, because of that great plan of yours." Pokegreen complimented.

"See Tatsuya, you are a good leader." Pokeblue said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you guys, thank you." Pokered said, no feeling that he knew what it truly meant to be a leader. Suddenly the Pokerangers heard Tatsuya's stomach grumble. "Oh man, I forgot, I never really ate lunch." Pokered said embarrassed. The other Pokerangers sweat dropped at this. "Come on let's go to a pizza place, my treat." He said they all exited the mecha.

"Awesome!" Pokegreen said, always excited for a chance to get free food. The other Pokerangers laughed in amusement at this and continued onward to the nearest Pizza Hut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, the first chapter centered and a certain character. It was a bitch to think of a plot like this, It's hard for me because I have ADHD and I'm not to crazy about the ending but I thought it was good enough. Also just a heads up, I'm writing another story, a Kung Fu Panda/Mortal Kombat crossover, so you might not see updates for this story so often (well less often than normal anyway) I might even take a break from this story for a while until I'm inspired again, Idk. Bottom line don't expect quick updates and feel free to check out me other story MK KFP. R&R please.**


End file.
